


Sorry I'm A Jerk

by Thunderkid050



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chadlos, M/M, Other, benlos, jaylos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderkid050/pseuds/Thunderkid050
Summary: Read to find out





	1. Chad the Jerk

\- 3rd person pov-

Once upon a time in the magical land of Auradon,

Chad was bullying people again he would do the same thing everyday which was

# 1. Talk down to people

#2. Humiliate others

#3. Cheat on tests

#4. Use his looks to get out of trouble

He would do the same thing everyday, until the day Prince Ben (soon to be king) asked him to be at the meet and greet he has set up after he passed his first law of bringing four villian kids from the isle of the lost at first he was worried because he thought they would kill everyone in auradon however, it was quite different in person he put on a smug face and kept moving. When he got to the limo pulling up he was scared by the faces of Mal and Jay, he relaxed a little when he saw Evie, but when the boy that was a little shorter than the rest got out with chocolate covering his face he was awestruck.

(This was only the beginning of a beautiful story so pls keep reading and read my other book that will come out when I finish this one also as you could tell this is my first story please tell me how I did.)


	2. I'm Carlos

-Third person pov-

The isle of the lost is a island for all the villains of auradon this day we shall be with Carlos de vil son of Cruella de vil. Who has a huge secret that not even Mal and Evie know!

-Carlos's pov-

Wait we are going to auradon, I said. Yes and you will get fairy godmothers wand and free us and I shall bend good and evil to my will!, Maleficent said. Mom tried to scare me by saying their are dogs in auradon. Which immediately made me not want to leave but Maleficent sent us on our way. When we got in the limo we set our eyes on chocolate for the first time so like any other person we ate it like we had not eaten in weeks. When we arrived in auradon I was the last one to get out of the limo and I was kinda embarrassed but then I saw a male, body type slightly muscular, blond hair, blue eyes, and a smile that would melt your heart. I felt a growing tightness in my pants but that was soon interrupted by King Beast statue transforming, snapping me back to reality.

-Jay's pov-

I saw the way Carlos was looking at the blond and I know that look Carlos likes him. How i know, because that's the same look he gave me when he kissed me back on the isle. So trust me I know that look. So i'm gonna keep an eye on him because something is off about him.


	3. Flash back to the Isle

-Jay pov-

Around when he was 11 I saved him from being beaten up by harry after that we were always together. Soon after I was taking a shower and I saw Carlos giving me the same look he is giving the blond haired boy. Afterwards I confronted him about it and he came out to me, although I regret it now I rejected him. We stayed as friends but he made me promise that I would not tell anyone else. One week later it was Carlos's birthday and after his small party I heard a noise in a ally I saw Carlos bloodied and bruised. He told me he was alright but I took him to get patched up. Afterwards we pretended nothing happened and our friendship never wavered, until now he likes this boy he just me a few minutes ago and I want to make sure he is good for Carlos because I don't want to see him hurt.


	4. Jay the Cockblocker

-Third person pov-

Whats your name, Ben asks? The smaller boy replies with Carlos. Ben then leads us inside and leaves us with a boy named Doug. 

-time skip brought to you by Magic-

-Chad's pov-

I went to knock on Carlos's dorm only to be shooed away by his roommate Jay. So I went back to my dorm and thought about how I would get to see Carlos. 

-The next day-

Man I must be lucky Carlos just happened to join the Tourney team. Even then his friend Jay was with him most of the time. Once I got a chance to talk to him Jay was long gone, probably flirting with some girls. Now was my chance to get close to Carlos and get him to like me. All I have to do is talk to him.

-Author's note-

Will Chad talk to Carlos? Will Carlos admit he likes chad? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Love spell

-3rd person pov-

Chad was just about to confess to Carlos just when Mal called. A few seconds later Carlos said he had to leave.

-Time skip brought to you by tiredness-

Once Carlos was in the kitchen the VK's started to make the cookies. (same way in the movie, to lazy to type it all out.). Once the cookies were done the VK's went back to their own dorms.

-the next day-

-Mal's pov-

I walk up to Ben and hand him the cookie after tricking him by using the sad girl act but what was interesting was what happened next. I asked him did he feel any different, he said yeah I feel like I need to go talk to Carlos. I was confused but then Ben walked over to Carlos and dragged him off to some place else.

-3rd person pov-

Once Ben let Carlos go they were at the tourney field then Ben bowed and asked Carlos to go out with him. Carlos was in shock, he didn't know what to say so he said he would think about it.

-Chad pov-

I had just gotten out of the shower room all dried of and I hear Ben say: "Carlos will you go out with me?" I was furious I couldn't do anything then or it would look like eavesdropping so i stayed quiet. What Carlos said hurt me the most He said "he would think about it". If I don't make my move quickly Carlos will be stolen by someone else. This means war!


	6. What the Hell

Charlos pov

I hear Ben ask to go out with me and like an instinct I ran. Ben yelled Ok, you can tell me later.

-Moments later-

-Jay's pov-

I'm in the room getting undressed and Carlos burst in talking super fast. I say, Slow down. Once he calms down some he realizes I'm shirtless and turns slightly pink. I say, my eyes are up here teasing him. He finally says the Been wants to date him but instead of answering he ran here. So I ask him, Well do you want to? Carlos says "yes, no,maybe?, I don't know. I say well If you want to fine if not ok it's your choice. He says "ok". Then I say also I'm about to get in the shower. Carlos blushes then heads to leave only to be confronted by Mal.

-Mal's pov-

I stand outside the boy's room and I hear every so when Carlos heads to leave I say you had better say yes because for the plan to work you need to date him got it (the lat to words had more venom and threat in


	7. Chad Again

-Chad's Pov-

While I am on my way to my room I hear Mal talking to someone so I listen and hear Mal say "you had better say yes because for the plan to work". Now i had some suspicion with the rest but Carlos! Adorable, smart, Carlos! After I hear the door close I run to my room as I hear Mal's Boots coming my way.

-The Next Day Lunch Time-

I see Carlos heading towards Ben and I had the idea to ask him to have lunch with me. So as I go to cut him off Jay gets in my way and every time I try to go around him he moved in front of me. As i look up I see Carlos leaving with Ben, Another Fail I whisper to myself.

Author's Note

Sorry for the late and short Chapter I'll do better next time.


	8. The Date

-Carlos's pov-

-Back in my room-

I hear a knock at the door and Jay opens it to see Ben there with two helmets. Jay said"It's for you". I walk to the door and ask, and to what do I owe this pleasure? Ben said" I want to take you on a date remember". I instantly flashback to under the bleachers, and my conversation with Mal. I say hold up let me get my shoes.

-Time-skip brought to you by 605 vies so far thx for the support -

We get to the lake and it is beautiful. He has a picnic set up and I see chocolate I instantly start eating a few moments later Ben vanishes then reappears on the waterfall in his trunks and for a moment I think I see a bulge, then he waves then dives in. I chuckle while licking my fingers. Moments later Ben pops up asking me to swim with him and I tell him I never learned how. He said "Okay, then get undressed and come in". I blushed then did as he said and when i got in the water I was right I did see a bulge this is going to be an interesting swim date.


	9. Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls go checkout my new book Mystic   
> I’ll be updating soon on this story bye

Pls go checkout my new book Mystic   
I’ll be updating soon on this story   
bye


	10. After Thots

-Carlos's pov-

After seeing the bulge I could not focus for the rest of the lesson. So seeing that I was out of it Ben took me back to school. Once I got there I said "see you later Ben", then ran straight "(lol I said straight)" to Evie's room.

-Evie's pov-

I checked the time and saw that it was after 6pm and that the date should be over by now, but as I am putting my hair up I hear running and Mal looks at me and we bet on whether its Carlos or not. Suddenly Carlos burst in. I look at Mal and say " 10 bucks please". Mall hands over the money while Carlos gives us the "really your doing this now face" and drags me out.

-Carlos's pov-

All of a sudden I burst in to a fast paced explanation of what happened on the date and someway she understood everything I said. Just then I saw Chad turn around with his head hanging.

-Chad's pov- 

I overhear Carlos telling Evie about his date and I instantly heartbroken and turned around and left.


	11. Time to talk part 1

-Three days later-

-Chad's pov-

Every time I try and get near Carlos, Ben is with him or I get sent away by Jay. How do I tell Carlos I love him?

-Carlos's pov- 

It's been three days since the date and Ben already wants me to meet his parents. I also haven't seen Chad since the day I saw him sad for some reason. I then get a text from Evie saying come to the field pls.

(Carlos is C Evie is E)

C: Why?

E:Cause I asked kindly.

C: Fine

I reluctantly make my way to the field because the last few times I was playing tourney my muscles kept aching. Not to mention when Ben made me run away from the school dog Dude who is now my best friend. As soon as I get there Evie pushes me in the locker room and tells me to get dressed in my tourney jersey. When I came out its time to play.

 

At Half-time Ben sang a song saying he loved me and I was so embarrassed that I left the game running and ran right into Chad.

 

(a/n) I know Chad was at the tourney match but for the sake of the story he quit.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter pls comment down below because the story idea suggestion is closing the end of January.


	12. Time to talk part 2

Sorry for taking so long to update hope this was worth the wait.

-Chad's pov-

I was heading to the tourney field when I heard music but as soon as I rounded the corner someone. I was about to tell the person off when I looked up and saw an embarrassed Carlos, immediately shut up.

-Carlos's pov-

I jump off of Chad and apologize, I then turn to leave when Chad grabs my arm. He spins me around and sits me down on a nearby bench, then he speaks "Carlos we need to talk". I ask him what we need to talk about. Chad then says "about us". I mentally ask my self if I had done something to upset him. He then says that "Ever since I had arrived at Auradon he had had his eyes on me". I was confused, what he said to me next took me by surprise. He said " I love you". I was overwhelmed with emotion trying to think. Afterwards he asked me if I was okay and I ran to my room.


	13. The Fallout

-3 days later-

-3rd person-

Chad slides his hands up Carlos's shirt sliding it off of him, rubbing Carlos's abs making him moan. As Carlos starts to grope Chad his pants slide off then -irjoi-fbivwr-vkjwo

April fools

A/N IK i'm late by a week or so by now or whatever but, Sorry for baiting you pls no hate but for real the next chapter will be out soon but for now pls watch my preview for my next story The Chronicles of Will.

As we know Mystic Flopped but hopefully this is better, Here are the next stories I have planned for the next year of two

The Chronicles of Will

Batfam Drama

Young Justice: Romance or Tragedy

Tomco: Burning Passion

BillDip: Broken

(Untitled) Bucky Barnes X Stiles Stilinski

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DVe0MzAkng

If you made it this far pls vote for the story and if you haven't follow me on youtube, on wattpad or on ao3.  
Kisses for my bitches xoxo


	14. Jay,Chad, and Ben oh my

-Carlos's pov-

Once I got back to my room I calmed down a bit and started to rationalize a bit. I thought about what just happened. Chad confessed to me, Ben is my "Boyfriend", and as much as don't want to admit it I'm still not completely over Jay. As frustration and more emotions flow through me, Jay walks in.

 

\- 1 hour later-

-Jay's pov-

After I saw Carlos leave I was in complete worry mode. So after the game I walk down the hall and I see a glassy eyed Chad. I walk over to him to ask what's wrong and after a long chat constantly stopped by crying and tissues I got to the bottom of the problem. Chad thinks Carlos doesn't like him and rejected him. I calm him down then leave as I head to my room, as I open the door I see Carlos on his bed turning red.

 

-Ben's pov-

After the game I went back to my moped to drive to the castle, and started to think. The VK's put a love spell on me to make me fall in love with Carlos or did it just amplify what was already there? I snap out of my trance and make a u-turn. I drive back to the school and head to Carlos's room. Once I get to Carlos's room I knock. Only for the door to be opened and I see Carlos, Jay, and... Chad?

 

-Chad's pov-

After my talk with Jay I cheered up a bit and went to see Carlos to see if he was ok. After I knocked on the door Jay opened the door and then I see Carlos sitting on his bed looking calm. Carlos motioned me to sit down and I gladly accepted the invitation.

 

-Jay's pov-

About five minutes later I hear another knock and I open the door to see Ben. I invite him inside and I see he has a confused face. Just then Carlos calls us all to sit down. Once we sit he stands like he is about to give a speech.

-Carlos's pov-

I was nervous, but I mustered up the courage to stand up and speak "Ben, I love you but being with you at the moment is a complication sorry but we need some time apart. Chad I like you too but same with Ben I need some time to myself". Chad and Ben understood and left. "Jay, Mal is going to kill me". "No she is not, hopefully". "Jay" I call. "Yes" he responds. "I still love you" I tell him.

-Jay's pov-

I had a feeling he still was pining after me but to get confirmation is just wow. I can only sit in silence to think everything over. "good night" I say. He replies with "good night". As I drift off to sleep I can only replay the sentence over and over in my head ("I still love you").

A/N I hope this was worth the wait if you haven't follow me and vote on the chapter and check out my other story The Musician and the Artist. Thx for all the support

xoxo kisses for my bitches


End file.
